


The Earth is your Harem

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Breast Expansion, Cow Girl, Creampie, Excessive Semen, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gangbang, Loli, Mindbreak, Older woman on loli, Orgy, Police, Spitroasting, blowjob, cock growth, hypno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: A commission piece. A man falls from the sky equipped with an app allowing him to edit and control any human being he comes across. Naturally he uses it to hypnotize and corrupt any woman or loli he finds and turns them into raving Futas.Note: This story has since stopped being commissioned for so if anyone would like to continue it, see my bio for contact info.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Earth is your Harem

Earth, United States of America

July 21 9:40am 2019

New York City

Manhattan back alleyway

/-/

Had I not fallen on this pile of cool wet garbage my bones definitely would have broken. However I was still a little disoriented and the burst of pungent air from one of the bags that broke open didn’t help. The smell was enough to make me vomit in my mouth, which I reluctantly swallow back down followed by a brief bout of violent gagging. I quickly fumbled with my bloody torn T-shirt covering my once mutilated torso, the scent of thick wet, drying blood in the fabric blocking out the smell of filth enough to make breathing bearable. Before I could fully get my bearings I heard a female voice ask, “Hey, where'd he come from?" 

I got up from the trash pile and saw a foursome of female police officers attempting to arrest a pair of teens spray painting, however as soon as they turned around to see what had fallen from the sky two teens booked it out of the alley as fast as they could. 

The one whose voice I heard was an athletic looking African American brunette with big rack, I was thinking maybe they were Ds. Her skin was as dark as chocolate, with big plump lips that I could just imagine wrapped around my cock. Her thick self was crammed into a tight police’s officers uniform, allowing me to see every curve and muscle she had. The officer standing to the right was even curvier, her rack was even larger. She had the air of a sexy librarian with her glasses and hair up in a ponytail. The third was a more heavily built, bob cut redhead with breasts that would put most pornstars to shame. The fourth one however was definitely the bustiest, she was also a brunette and had her hair in a bun. Each of them gave me a curious look as I stood up from the pile of garbage I had landed on.

Patting myself down and noting that nothing seems out of place, save for my uncomfortably tight pants. Especially around my crotch after thinking about what I want to do with that hot black woman. It also didn’t help that I requested the higher being give me a 'XXXL- Break a Bitch' sized cock and balls, as well as the sexual appetite of a lust demon to go with it. A few extra inches added to my height left me at 1.80 metres tall, ensuring that if all else failed I'd at least have the potential to live out my days as a world class pornstar… hopefully.

“Right, just will it and it will appear.” I thought hard to summon the device to me and like magic a bright neon pink covered smartphone, decorated with purple hearts and an ahegao emoji keychain appeared in my hand. The screen lit up with a message that read...

'MISSION: Build a Harem of Busty women in Uniform.'

Clicking OK, the blank home screen comes to view. Buying some time as I view the app. noting a few other features on the phone labelled, Contacts, Inventory, internet and 'Pause'. The last two locked for now, not to mention the infinity symbol where the battery life/power icon should be. I looked up from the phone and asked, "Right, so can one you lovely law enforcement officers help me out and point me to the nearest internet café?” I asked, Pointedly looking at the busty redhead who had started walking towards me with a glare on her face, breasts swaying from side to side as she walked. I could feel my cock fighting harder to get out of my pants, I needed to use that app and fast. I glanced down at the phone I noticed further instructions.

'Please hold device in desired target's general direction.'

I held the phone up towards the foursome of female officers. This seemingly caused them, to pause in their actions and stopped them from radioing for backup. 

"This guy crazy?" The redhead of the four policewomen speaks. Eyeing the phone held in my hand, "Are you recording us?. Better put that away, or I'm going to get angry". She took out her compact baton and began walking towards me again.

"He looks like shit, think someone gave him some bad meth." The blonde one next to the brown haired one speaks up in a bored tone who nodded in agreement. "Better bust him too, Liza. Might have something on him." The African American one told the redhead as I continued to use my smartphone.

'Initiate Hypnosis on all four targets?'

Quickly selecting 'OK', I saw it highlight all four of the policewomen in a light pink shade. None of them seemed to notice that they were glowing pink. _ They can't see it?  _ I thought to myself as I looked down at the phone in my hand again. 'Hypno app initiating Hypnosis on three targeted targets in 3..2…1…'

As soon as the countdown finished a barely visible pulse shot out from the phone, dyeing the world in shades of grey, purple and red/light pink. Time seemed to stop as the four police officers froze in place. Cracks formed over in in my field of vision as if I was looking through cracked glass before finally shattering. I then heard a feminine Japanese voice with a heavy accent announcing that the app has been activated before reforming. Seemingly having changed from day to night, vehicles could be seen and heard far down the alley entrance. I caught a few glimpses of them driving by. But what was more important was the foursome of policewomen standing dead still with blank looks in their unfocused eyes with dilated pupils. The air seemed still and the only sounds that could be made out is the slow breathing of stunned women. A notification ping pulls me back to the screen.

'Tutorial for Subconscious suggestions and/or direct commands will now begin. Body modifications available' 

What started out as an amused bark of laughter soon turned into full on laughter. My mind was already drunk on all the possibilities. I pressed the arrow labelled next in the top right corner of the screen, beginning my introductory course to the path of world mind-fuckery and building a harem of beautiful Futa Women In Uniform. The app gave me access to a variety of sliders and I wasted no time editing, tweaking and adding to my slaves. I grinned as I pressed the save button and watched the transformation of the helpless policewomen into my hypnotized futanari slaves. Their breasts swelled and broke past the bras they wore underneath, their shirts barely able to contain their 38H breasts.They hung down like udders and I could see their now erect nipples poking out of the stretched fabric. At the same time their crotches began to bulge and they moaned in unison as male genitalia grew over top their vaginas. They also grew cow ears on they heads as their human ones disappeared and grew cow tails just above their asses that poked out of their jeans.

After the transformation was complete he could tell they were already about to cum. They were drooling, panting heavily and subtly thrusting their hips for release. However they couldn't cum unless I allowed it, which left them moaning and whimpering for release. "Do you cow sluts want to cum?" I asked the now futa cowgirl policewomen. As one, they spoke in desperate, horny, needy voices. "Want to cum. Obey Master. Need to feel good. Obey Master. Need to be milked. Obey Master. So horny. Obey Master".

I grinned again and gave them an order. "Unzip your pants slowly and take out your cocks."

One by one they slowly unzipped their uniform pants and pulled out their hard cocks, moaning and sighing in relief as their hard throbbing cocks were removed from their clothed prisons and exposed to the air.

Walking up to each of them I examined each of their cocks. Each was eight inches long and covered in a thick layer of foreskin that covered up their heads. Their shafts were covered with throbbing veins, pumping blood to their still expanding members. Each futa policewomen stood straight with their hands at their sides and looking forward.

Grinning at my control over them I walked down the line until I came to ebony babe that caught my eyes. I quickly unzipped my pants and pulled out my swollen member. My enhanced weighty cock hung over my hand, fully erect but too heavy to stand completely up. It was throbbing to the point where it felt like if I were to hold my hand to my chest when my heart was pounding. I commanded the black officer to get on her knees and start sucking. She nodded and grabbed a hold of my ten inch monster cock, needing both of her hands to stroke it. I let out a moan of relief as I felt her brown lips wrap around my throbbing fuckhammer. I filled her mouth to the brim as she started sucking on the first half of my cock while she wrung it out with her hands. I felt my balls clench slightly and i began spewing a stream of pre-cum into her mouth. She happily drank my cock milk, speeding up her hands to get more and more out of my meat hose. I turned my gaze to the redhead and motioned for her to come closer to me. I reached down and gently gripped her cock in my hand. She let out a soft moan and tried to thrust her hips into my hand. "Stop moving." I ordered her. She whimpered as she did what she was told. "Do you want to cum? To have your cock milked?" I asked her.

"Yes, please". She pleaded.

"Yes, what?" I said, squeezing her cock making her give a whimpering moo. I shushed her and asked again. "Yes, please Master! I want to have my cock milked! I need to cum!" She said after realizing her earlier mistake.

Grinning against, I started lightly stroking her cock. She immediately began to moan wantonly and thrust her hips gently in time with my increased strokes.

"Good cow slut. You will call me Master and obey me and I will take good care of all of you.” As I addressed all of them, I looked down at the smiling slut still drooling all over my cock.“After all, you want to feel good, right?"

The ebony sluts sucking me off popped my cock out of her mouth so she could answer with the rest of the slaves. As one they answered," Yes Master. Obey Master. Feel good. Obey Master. Master takes care of good girls. Obey Master. Master milks good girls. Obey Master."

I grinned as they answered in mindless voices as I had them under my complete control.

"Then cum.". I snapped my fingers. As one, their eyes rolled back, moaned and they came in unison. Their thick cocks spewed out cum like a geyser on to the ground, plastering their shoes with strands of thick cum. After a minute of cumming they slowly stopped climaxing slowing down from a stream to a few drips before stopping completely, leaving puddles at their feet. Even though they had cum their cocks were still hard and throbbing as they mooed and gasped for breath after cumming for the first time with their cocks. The busty black woman went back to sucking my cock and I closed my eyes to enjoy probably the best blowjob I'd ever had... that was until I heard a small gasp come from the end of the alleyway.

I sighed and turned my head too a little girl no older than five or six years old, standing at the end of the alley with a shocked look on her face.  _ Shit _ . I couldn’t let her alert anyone to what I was doing. Thinking fast I aimed my cellphone at her and pressed the camera button. In a pink flash, the little girl was standing still with her pupils dilated and a blank look on her face. I bopped the officer sucking my cock on the head to get her to stop and I turned to full face the girl, cock in hand. I was a little bit annoyed, I was nowhere close to cumming and this little brat decided to ruin my mojo. My cock flared and throbbed hard in her direction and perverse thoughts began to fill my head. Maybe she could help me get off after all and thus I ordered her to come to me.

I took a good look at her. She was a cute little thing. She was dressed in a pair of small Jean pants and a shirt with Elsa from Frozen on the front. She was a redhead with bright green eyes. She was too young to have any real defining features.. come to think of it, she looked very similar to the redhead cop I had just milked to orgasm.

"Where is your mother?" I asked her. She responded by raising a hand and pointing it to the heavy built redhead. "She is my mother."

A devilish smile came over my face. I knew exactly how I was going to punish this little brat. Using the body modification app on my phone, I selected her chest, groin and butt. After making a few changes I pressed the enter button. I watched as her flat chest and butt begin to swell, the girl now had a set of B cup breasts and a nice round ass. She also had a small bulge now in her jeans causing her to moan. I then gave her a new series of commands.

"Unzip your pants and take out your cock." 

She instantly obeyed and unzipped her small jeans and took out a four inch cock. I smiled as she panted slightly and began thrusting her small hips.

"Your mother needs some help getting some relief. Go suck on her cock."

She obeyed and walked up to her mother. Due to her size her head was at a perfect level with her mother's throbbing cock. Opening her small mouth she leaned forward and to the head of her mother's cock into her mouth and began to suck on her cock head, the little girl drooling all over her mother's succulent knob. Her mother moaned and began to gently thrust her hips in time with her daughter's sucking, forcing her cock a little bit deeper into her mouth.

"Good girl. Suck on your mother's cock. Milk her seed and drink it all." I commanded her.

Moaning at my command the little girl began sucking harder on her mother's cock, taking it deep each time she bobbed her head. Her little cock began to leak pre-cum and drip down to the ground to form a puddle. Her mother began moving her hips more and even gently cupped the back of her daughter's head with her hands as her eyes roll back and her tongue hung out of her mouth.

“ Praise your little girl. Tell her she is doing a great job. Tell her she is a good little cock milker."

The redheaded mother obeyed my command. "You're doing a great job honey. You're a good little cock milker. Keep sucking mommy’s cock. Drink my dick milk."

Her daughter moaned in response to her mother's praise and began bobbing her head faster and started thrusting her small hips more as her little cock began heavily leaking more precum. This is when I made her my move. I grabbed her fat little ass and spread her cheeks apart. I licked my lips as I stared at her virgin holes just waiting to be defiled. I stuck out my tongue and took a few licks of her puffy pussy, her legs quivered as I sucked up the sweet nectar dripping from her pussy. I couldn’t believe this girl was getting wet just from sucking her own mother’s cock, dirty little girls deserve to be punished even more. I then moved my tongue up to her ass and shoved it right in. I heard her choke when I did this, her tiny cheeks puffed out as her mom filled her mouth with pre-cum. The little girl took a big gulp before continuing to suck on the few inches she could fit into her mouth while I dined her on her tasty asshole, my tongue exploring deep inside while I stroked my cock. The pressure was still building inside my loins and I couldn’t take it anymore. I stood up and placed my cock at the opening of her wet anus. She didn’t seem to mind as I suddenly thrust about halfway in. I was a little surprised with how pliable her asshole was, it wasn’t nearly as tight as I was expecting. The little girl’s expression turned to one of extreme pleasure as she began to moan while suckling her mother’s cock. As I continued to thrust my entire length in, the little girl was pushed forward onto her mom’s throbbing girl meat, sending her cock down her throat. She began to gag as she found herself being lifted off the ground, spitroasted between our cocks. Her mother grabbed her head and with a loving look began thrusting deeper in to her daughter’s mouth as I did her asshole. Her daughter hugged on to her cock and fought it every inch of the way while mine seemed to slide in and out of her guts making me think something was going on with this little girl. The two of us got into rhythm with our thrusts, the little girl’s eyes had rolled back into her head as her body became wracked with orgasms, constantly coughing up saliva and precum back onto her mother’s dick. It wasn’t long before I felt my orgasm coming on and I think her mother did too because we both bottomed out inside of her.    
  
My enhanced cock spasmed hard as I felt it spew cum into her guts like a fire hose as her mother did the same, the two of our loads meeting in the girls stomach and backing up both ends. We each pulled out of her with a wet squelch, releasing the seal keeping our semen inside of her. She fell to the ground coughing and sputtering up jizz while a pool formed around her from the river of semen gushing out of her asshole. As my cock began to soften, I ordered the rest of the futa cops to have fun with her. The redhead picked up her daughter and positioned her above her cock while the black cop got read to take her ass. Mother and daughter locked lips as the two police women started to ravage her underage holes. I quickly got my pants back on and headed away from the orgy.

*****

Strolling from out of the alleyway filled with the reformed futa policewomen's pained grunts and lusty, incoherent moans as they used that little girl as their personal fleshlight. Newly formed futa law enforcement officers going by the name group of 'Futa Slaves', re-initiating one another with a public hard-core futa gangbang.

Very public indeed

Now with the location of a 'criminal-underworld' contact capable of creating an Identity for me, a data pad with enough money on it to get by. I leave the rutting foursome of futa policewomen, about be unleashed on and indiscriminately reform the city's female criminals and corrupt. God have mercy on their assholes.


End file.
